Another Story of Sapphire Class
by krystalaster27
Summary: Kumpulan drabble sebagai partisipasi atas keikutsertaan prompt di bulan July. Cast: Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Yang belum baca Sapphire Class, silakan baca dulu. RnR ya.
1. Chapter 1

[Another story of Sapphire Class – Prompt: Rasa Takut]

Writer: Krystalaster27

Cast: KYUHYUN & KIBUM

Genre: Brothership, fantasy, and school life.

#JUMBLINGJULY2017

Hanya sekumpulan drabble yang ditujukan sebagai partisipasi menulis fiksi. *-*

Krystal sedang berusaha mengembalikan jiwa tulisan. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi di Real Life, butuh usaha keras untuk membangun hal yang nyaris runtuh.

Btw, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Sudah lama tidak menyapa readerdeul dengan fiksi. Hihihihi

Review juseyo~

HAPPY READING ...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

Ketakutanku adalah bermimpi kala terlelap di malam hari. Aneh bukan, aku ketakutan terhadap sesuatu yang tidak nyata. Sehingga appa dan eomma bilang jika bunga tidurku terlalu detail. Aku terkadang mendapatinya sebagai 'penglihatan' masa depan. Hal yang kebanyakan tidak dipercayai oleh orang-orang.

"Kyuhyun-si, kau baik-baik saja?" suara lirih membangunkanku dari alam bawah sadar. Sepasang mataku mengerjap, dahiku mengernyit begitu merasakan pening yang menghunjam kuat.

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat, namun kupaksa untuk bersuara, "Gwenchana," balasku singkat.

Keadaan ruangan tidak terlalu terang, cahaya temaram berasal dari lampu tidur di atas nakas. Kucoba untuk menatap ke jendela, rupanya langit masih gelap.

Kulihat Kim Kibum segera berlari keluar dari kamar usai aku mengatakan baik-baik saja, entah apa yang membuatnya tergopoh seperti itu. Semakin lama, dapat kurasakan jika aku mulai susah bernapas. Selalu seperti ini di saat extrasensory yang kumiliki mulai beraksi terlalu kuat. Aku tersiksa dengan apa yang kulihat saat terlelap, meski terkadang kepingan mimpi itu terasa abstrak, namun jelas sekali jika ada makna tersirat dan pastinya akan terkuak seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan kabar buruknya, kepingan penglihatan itu mengenai Kim Kibum.

"Bersandarlah, hidungmu berdarah."

Suara Kibum berhasil membuyarkan lamunan singkatku. Belum sempat aku merespons, kedua tangannya sudah mendorong bahuku agar menempel pada tumpukan bantal yang ditatanya pada dashboard ranjang.

Lemas, tanganku bahkan bergetar dan mataku tidak dapat memfokuskan penglihatan. Rasa sakit menghunjam kuat di kepala hingga ingin rasanya kulepaskan saja kepala ini.

"Kau sering seperti ini?" tanya Kibum.

Tisu-tisu bersih mulai mengusap bagian philtrum-ku, tak lama berselang digantikan dengan handuk hangat yang membuatku sedikit dapat bernapas lega.

"Gomawo," gumamku. Kibum diam dan tetap tekun membersihkan darah yang, setelah itu dia beralih melihat ke arah kaos yang kupakai.

"Bajumu berlumuran darah."

Mendengar kalimat itu, aku pun meraba bagian depan kaos yang kukenakan. Benar saja, lengket dan –-

"Yak! Tanganmu jadi kotor!" pekikan Kibum membuatku terkejut. Tak kusangka dia bisa berteriak dan protes seperti itu.

Mataku mengerjap polos, bibir tanpa sadar mengerucut saat Kibum mulai melepas kaosku dan menggantinya dengan kemeja. "Kita tidak perlu sekolah hari ini. Kau sakit, jadi aku akan menjagamu."

Aku hanya mengangguk, tidak menolak meskipun sejujurnya ingin sekali tetap masuk sekolah. Dalam benak aku mulai berpikir, apakah anak ini memang bisa perhatian terhadap sesama? Atau hanya sebatas simpati dan kasihan mendapatiku sakit.

Kibum naik ke atas ranjangku, duduk bersandar sambil memerhatikan keadaanku. Tingkahnya mirip seperti eomma yang menjaga seharian tanpa lelah mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikku. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyuhyun-si. Apa kau sering seperti ini? Berteriak-teriak dengan mata terpejam di tengah malam, keringat dingin di sekujur tubuh, napas tersengal, dan hidungmu bahkan mengalirkan darah."

'Detail sekali,' selorohku dalam hati saat mendengar serentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Kim Kibum. Dugaku mungkin saja dia merutuk dalam hati karena hari kedua ia menginap di sini malah menemukanku dalam kondisi memprihatinkan.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, sengaja tidak langsung menjawab. "Lumayan," menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat, "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir," sambungku cepat.

"Besok pagi akan kupanggilkan dokter untukmu," ucap Kibum dengan nada datarnya. Apa? Enak saja dia memanggil dokter, aku tidak terima. Serentetan kalimat sudah siap kulontarkan sebagai pembelaan.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" bibirku langsung terkatup rapat. Kibum berucap lebih cepat, nada suaranya datar dan dingin—ciri khas seorang Kim yang bergelar pangeran es. Jelaslah jika seorang Kim Kibum tidak ingin dibantah, wataknya mungkin sangat keras daripada yang terprediksi. Hanya anggukan yang kuberikan sebagai tanda jika aku mengiyakannya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu." Kibum berujar lirih, suaranya lebih manusiawi sekarang. Setidaknya aku dapat menangkap nada lembut yang sarat perhatian.

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan, aku masih belum dapat melanjutkan tidur karena rasa takut lebih kuat memengaruhiku.

Diam, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dapat kurasakan jika tubuhku mulai bergetar lagi saat kilasan abstrak kembali datang. "Arrrgh," erangan tak dapat kucegah. Tanganku terangkat untuk mencengkeram kepala yang mendadak sangat sakit.

"Kyuhyun Cho. Hey, kau kenapa? Mana yang sakit?" Kibum menanyakan itu berulang-ulang tapi tetap saja aku tidak dapat bicara untuk mengatakan apa yang kurasakan.

Perlahan arus kuat menarik kesadaranku, memenjarakanku dalam kepingan abstrak yang terlalu banyak untuk dapat kutelaah. Tubuhku lemas, kepalaku terkulai. Terakhir kali yang kutangkap adalah teriakan Kibum yang menyerukan namaku.

Dan ... dalam mimpi kali ini, bayangan abstrak yang pertama kali yang kutangkap adalah sosok Kibum kecil yang menangis tersedu di sebelah pusara eomma-nya. Kim Kibum yang dikenal sebagai pewaris tunggal chaebol Kim.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini fiksi drabble bersambung. Akan kuupdate setiap 3 hari sekali / jika sempat. Ada 10 prompt dalam sebulan, kuharap ini bisa menyenangkan kalian.

Thank you~

Salam manis, **Krystalaster27**


	2. Chapter 2

[Another story of Sapphire Class | Prompt: Benda Berkesan - Benda Kesayangan]

Writer: Krystalaster27

Cast: KYUHYUN & KIBUM

Genre: Brothership, fantasy, and school life.

#JUMBLINGJULY2017

Hanya sekumpulan drabble yang ditujukan sebagai partisipasi menulis fiksi. *-*

Review juseyo~

HAPPY READING ...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

Cho Kyuhyun dan PSP adalah pasangan sejati. Ibaratnya mereka itu suami istri atau lebih romantisnya boleh disebut kekasih tak terpisahkan. Istilah yang terlalu hiperbola namun itu adalah satu-satunya yang paling mendekati kenyataan.

Seperti sekarang ini, Kyuhyun yang sedang demam tinggi pun harus bersitegang dengan Kibum. Alasannya tentu karena PSP.

"Kim Kibum, kembalikan PSP-ku!" suara serak Kyuhyun terdengar memprihatinkan. Sudah sakit namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk merebut PSP yang diacungkan tinggi-tinggi oleh Kibum. Dua jam yang lalu—saat Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri—sudah ada dokter yang datang untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Dan, Kibum tahu betul mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, hitung-hitung sebagai balas jasa karena diizinkan tinggal di apartemennya.

"Kau sedang sakit, jadi tidurlah! Jangan bermain PSP." Bukan Kibum namanya jika mudah mengalah. Wajah stoic memang andalan bagi si remaja bermarga Kim ini. Menghadapi Cho Kyuhyun sangat sulit, menguras tenaga dan butuh kesabaran tinggi. Perkenalan singkat rupanya jauh dari ekspetasi, pikirnya Kyuhyun itu pendiam dan penuh misteri. Kenyataannya, Cho Kyuhyun bisa bersikap kekanakan jika sudah menyangkut PSP.

"Kibum! Berikan PSP-ku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Berikan!"

"Tidak! Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"

"PELIT! DASAR PELIT!" Kyuhyun kesal luar biasa. Ini apartemennya tapi seolah-olah Kibum lah tuan rumah yang tidak ingin dibantah.

Membalikkan tubuh, berjalan sempoyongan sambil memegang kepala yang pusing. "Akkkh, appo."

Mendengar rintihan, Kibum segera berlari menghampiri dan memegangi pundak Kyuhyun agar tidak terjatuh. "Gwenchana?"

Sret!

Lengah. Kim Kibum terkesiap saat PSP di tangan kirinya sudah berpindah tangan dalam sekejap. Penipuan dan Kyuhyun adalah tersangkanya. Malas merecoki dengan larangan, Kibum yakin sepenuhnya jika dia tidak akan didengar.

"Kau boleh bermain PSP, tapi pastikan meminum obatmu. Aku harus sekolah." Kibum memilih pergi. Menurutnya Kyuhyun sudah cukup kuat dan tidak selemah yang dikhawatirkannya. Buktinya Kyuhyun bisa menipunya dengan akting sederhana.

"Kau bilang tidak akan pergi ke sekolah? Kenapa mendadak?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan heran. Kibum yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya yang baru mencapai ambang pintu.

"Lebih baik aku sekolah. Mata-mata appa-ku pasti mengintai ke sekolah dan memastikan aku di sana." Tidak mungkin jika Kibum juga menyertakan alasan kalau dia merasa jengah karena sikap Kyuhyun yang susah diatur. Menurutnya kalau sakit itu harus beristirahat, bukannya justru bermain PSP.

BLAM!

Pintu ditutup dengan keras.

Sesingkat itu. Kim Kibum memang tuan muda yang tidak terlalu suka buang-buang tenaga untuk berbicara. Baginya kalimat seperti barusan sudah kelewat panjang untuk diucapkan.

Sendirian di kamar, demam tinggi masih setia menemani hingga sore hari. Berjam-jam memainkan game, rasa kantuk pun membuat Kyuhyun tertidur. PSP tercinta tergeletak di sisi bantal, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak memimpikan hal-hal buruk yang menakutkan.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka tepat pukul delapan malam. Kibum meletakkan tas ranselnya ke atas meja, kemudian dia berinisiatif menghampiri Kyuhyun. Hari ini melelahkan, aktivitas sekolah terlalu menguras tenaga karena ada pertandingan basket antar kelas. Dan, sejujurnya Kibum tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena menghawatirkan si anak baru bermarga Cho.

Atensi itu melihat jendela yang terbuka, berjalan tanpa suara untuk menutup gorden. Kemudian fokus dialihkan menatap sosok bermarga Cho yang tidur pulas, lampu dinyalakan dan tampaklah keringat yang membasahi dahi. Hanya dengan melihat keadaan saat ini, Kibum dapat menyimpulkan jika demam Kyuhyun belum turun. Mengembuskan napas panjang, perjalanan pulang ke apartemen tidak lagi mudah dilakukan. Tadi Kibum harus melewati lorong-lorong gelap serta pemukiman kumuh agar bisa sampai ke apartemen tanpa terawasi oleh mata-mata appa-nya. Mungkin tuan Kim murka karena tidak menemukannya di mansion.

"Maafkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya kau akan terseret dalam masalahku." Senyum miris menghiasi bibir. Kibum sadar jika dia tengah diincar oleh sekelompok orang yang ingin melenyapkannya. Entah itu siapa, namun satu hal yang pasti—Cho Kyuhyun juga akan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk memancing Kibum.

Satu dari sekian banyak alasan yang mendasari pilihan Kibum tidak ingin punya teman selama ini. Karena dia yakin jika temannya akan terluka, sama seperti gadis kecil yang kini sudah tiada karena melindunginya dari serangan penjahat.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

[Another story of Sapphire Class | Prompt: Yang Bikin Lupa Waktu]

Writer: Krystalaster27

Cast: KYUHYUN & KIBUM

Genre: Brothership, fantasy, and school life.

#JUMBLINGJULY2017

Hanya sekumpulan drabble yang ditujukan sebagai partisipasi menulis fiksi. *-*

Please baca dulu FF SAPPHIRE CLASS (yang bercapter dan baru ada 1 chap + teaser) biar PAHAM. *-*

Dari banyaknya review, kulihat kalian kebingungan.

Review juseyo~

HAPPY READING ...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

" **Waktu itu hal yang tidak bisa dibeli ataupun diputar ulang, jadi manfaatkan waktu dengan baik agar tidak menyesal kemudian."**

Pagi hari di akhir pekan, apartemen mewah tampak berantakan dengan bungkus camilan, tisu, dan bahkan buku. Di dekat pintu dapur, Cho Kyuhyun mencebik saat melihat Kibum masih betah duduk di ruang tengah sambil membaca buku.

"Kim Kibum, kau tidak lelah membaca buku?" tanya Kyuhyuh. Dia heran sekali dengan Kibum yang menghabiskan hari minggu hanya untuk baca buku, mengerjakan soal-soal yang bahkan belum diajarkan seongsaengnim.

Kibum pun menoleh, atensinya menatap datar pada Kyuhyun yang bersedekap angkuh. "Daripada waktu kuhabiskan dengan bermain PSP seharian. Lebih baik membaca, PSP tidak ada manfaatnya."

Syok berat, ungkapan Kibum barusan jelas-jelas menyindir. Jika ini anime, pasti muncul tanda perempatan siku-siku di dahi Kyuhyun. "PSP itu bermanfaat," bela Kyuhyun.

"Apa manfaatnya?"

Kibum mengakhiri bacaannya, melipat kaki dan bersila di atas karpet.

"Melatih konsentrasi, strategi, dan fokus," terang Kyuhyun dengan mantap. Sebagai gamers sejati, ini namanya pelecehan hobi dan Kyuhyun akan membela PSP, bagaimanapun caranya.

Buggh.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sebuah bantal sofa melayang tepat ke arah kepala Kyuhyun. Pelakunya tentu saja Kim Kibum yang langsung pergi menuju dapur.

Si korban pelemparan pun berdecak, temannya satu itu memang tidak bisa bersikap wajar. Kim Kibum terlalu dingin, kaku, kuno, dan tidak bisa tersenyum atau bermurah hati dengan sikap lembut.

Merasa kesal, Kyuhyun mulai menyalakan laptopnya dan bermain game. Sesekali bibirnya mengumpat saat kalah bermain, atau berseru riang ketika bisa lolos ke level yang lebih tinggi.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

Empat jam.

Hingga ... larut malam pukul 11.00, Cho Kyuhyun masih betah menatap layar laptop. Ruang tengah bahkan gelap, cahaya penerangan berasal dari lampu dapur yang memang letaknya bersisian dengan ruang tengah.

"Cho," suara lirih terdengar. Kyuhyun menelan ludah dan terkesiap begitu sadar jika ini sudah larut.

Suasana horor terasa, Kyuhyun mematikan laptop dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya hingga—

"AAAAAAA! HANTU!"

Teriakan membahana Kyuhyun bahkan menimbulkan gema di apartemen.

Di sana, dua meter tepat di depannya saat ini, samar-samar di dalam kegelapan ada sosok berkaus putih dengan wajah bersinar biru dan mata yang melotot.

Sosok itu mendekat perlahan, membuat Kyuhyun berjalan mundur.

"TIDUR!"

"HUAAAAA!"

Dan dua kali Kyuhyun berteriak saat sosok itu memegang tangannya dan menggeretnya agar masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tik.

Lampu menyala. Sosok menyeramkan itu ternyata Kim Kibum dan cahaya biru yang menyinari wajah merupakan cahaya dari ponsel.

"Aigoo, kau membuatku terkejut."

"Tidur. Sekarang. Atau laptop dan PSP-mu kusita," ancam Kibum sambil menekankan setiap kata. Tatapannya tajam menghunus tepat ke arah remaja bermarga Cho.

Bergidik ngeri, aura Kibum saat marah ternyata begitu menakutkan. "A-araseo," tidak ada hal selain mengiyakan. Kyuhyun tidak punya pilihan lagi, dia lebih baik tidur segera daripada kekasihnya disita.

BLAM!

Pintu ditutup dengan keras, Kibum sudah pergi dari kamarnya.

"Dasar tuan es," kata Kyuhyun begitu keberadaan Kibum sudah tidak tampak lagi.

"Besok sekolah. Cepat tidur dan jangan menggerutu," sahut Kibum yang ternyata masih berdiri di balik pintu kamar dan tanpa sengaja mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Speechless. Bibir terkatup rapat, buru-buru Kyuhyun menarik selimut dan merebahkan diri. Menutup mata lalu menyambut alam mimpi yang akan selalu membuatnya gelisah. Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun sadar jika dia tidak mampu mengelak dari alam bawah sadar akan tetap menyambutnya setiap hari.

Di ruang tengah, Kibum mengambil laptop Kyuhyun yang terasa panas. Menyalakannya sebentar lalu mengotak-atik beberapa hal, "Beres, dengan seperti ini maka dia tidak akan bisa bermain game." Senyum tipis terbentuk saat netra jelaga itu melihat beberapa aplikasi game yang sudah di-password.

Kibum pun berjalan santai menuju kamar lain yang memang ditempatinya. Membuka buku saat ia sudah duduk bersila di atas ranjang. Melanjutkan bacaan tertunda, itulah yang dilakukan Kibum saat ini.

Inilah perbedaan. Kibum memang mencintai buku, sedangkan Kyuhyun mencintai PSP dan sejenisnya. Waktu keduanya habis karena hobi. Ya, waktu yang tentunya tidak dapat diputar lagi.

.

.

.

Huaaaa ...

Ini nggak ngefeel. -_-)/

Mianhae, udah larut malam dan Krystal baru ingat kalau belum ngelanjutin drabble dengan prompt: 'Yang Bikin Lupa Waktu'


	4. Chapter 4

[Another story of Sapphire Class | Prompt: Cerita Dari Sudut Pandang Benda Mati]

Writer: Krystalaster27

Cast: KYUHYUN & KIBUM

Genre: Brothership, fantasy, and school life.

#JUMBLINGJULY2017

Hanya sekumpulan drabble yang ditujukan sebagai partisipasi menulis fiksi. *-*

Please baca dulu FF SAPPHIRE CLASS (yang bercapter dan baru ada 1 chap + teaser) biar PAHAM. *-*

Dari banyaknya review, kulihat kalian kebingungan.

'kok pendek?' :v

Iya, pendek. Ini kan drabble. Jadi word-nya sedikit sekali.

Review juseyo~

HAPPY READING ...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Krystalaster27**

" **Aku juga butuh istirahat. Tubuhku panas dan aku ingin mendinginkan diri."**

Pagi-pagi aku terbangun saat tangan pucat remaja bermarga Cho mulai menyentuhku. Aku diangkat perlahan, dipangku, dan dibersihkan dengan penuh sayang. Selalu begini setiap hari, kadang aku merasa sangat lelah seperti ini tapi tidak kuungkiri ada perasaan bahagia karena dia—Cho Kyuhyun—sangat menyayangiku.

"Nah, begini baru bersih." Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat fisikku yang kini tak ternoda dan bersih dari debu.

Aku hanya diam, membiarkan jemarinya menyentuhku dan memeriksa apakah ada lecet yang luput dari pengamatannya. "Aku khawatir kau terluka, untunglah tidak apa-apa." Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya, Kyuhyun memelukku erat dan mengecupku sekali.

Buggh!

Ada debuman, rupanya sebuah bantal melayang dan mendarat mulus di wajah Kyuhyun. Lucu sekali, wajah itu terlihat kesal luar biasa.

"Sudah pagi, Kyuhyun Cho. Ini waktunya sekolah, bukan memadu kasih dengan PSP," suara bernada dingin itu bahkan sangat lirih. Tapi aku tahu jika remaja bermarga Cho itu langsung merasa kesal.

Kyuhyun berdiri, tanpa sadar tangannya sedikit meremasku dengan kuat. 'Ini sakit, aku bisa retak!' umpatku yang tidak mungkin dapat didengarnya.

Ya, aku **'hanyalah sebuah PSP'** yang menjadi pelampiasan emosi dan penghibur.

Kilatan tegas terpancar dari tatapan remaja Kim, tubuhnya disandarkan pada pintu yang terbuka. "Kyuhyun-si, mandi sekarang atau laptopmu yang kumandikan?"

Aku tertawa dalam kebisuan, raut wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar lucu saat bibirnya terbuka dan mengatup seperti ikan meraup udara, lalu matanya membulat tanpa berkedip.

Sret.

Kyuhyun payah! Kibum meraihku dengan cepat—memanfaatkan keadaan Kyuhyun yang terpaku—lalu mengantongiku dalam sakunya. Ini gelap dan jujur saja saku celana Kibum sedikit bau keringat. Heran sekali, menyuruh mandi tapi dia sendiri belum mandi.

"Kyu –"

"Araseo! Aku akan mandi! Dasar tukang ancam!"

BRAKK!

Gebrakan pintu menggema. Pasti Kyuhyun pelakunya dan –

Cklek.

"Kim Kibum, bisa ambilkan handuk? Aku lupa membawa handuk."

Lihatlah, Kyuhyun bahkan melupakan handuknya. Kutebak saat ini pasti Kibum melayangkan tatapan tajam dengan stoic face-nya.

Langkah kaki cepat, pasti Kibum yang berjalan karena aku pusing merasakan guncangan yang tiba-tiba. "Ambil saja sendiri."

BLAMM!

Mereka memang teman yang tidak bisa akur, tidak terasa sudah dua minggu mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen. Sejauh ini Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya berbicara sesekali, selebihnya mereka sibuk di kamar masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Pukul 13 siang, riuh suasana kelas tidak membuat Kyuhyun mengabaikanku. Tadi pagi usai sarapan, aku diperebutkan dengan kasar dan sempat terlempar hingga menghantam lantai. Kyuhyun segera menolongku, memeriksa setiap senti fisikku. Untung tidak ada lecet ataupun data game yang terhapus. Beruntunglah kau Kim Kibum, kali ini si remaja bermarga Cho tidak mengumpat atau memukulmu seandainya aku terluka.

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun menatapku intens, memijit beberapa bagian dari fisikku. 'Hey tuan, bisakah kau sedikit halus? Ini penyiksaan," gerutuku yang jelas tidak akan didengarnya.

Sret.

Aku merasakan tarikan kuat, rupanya Kibum yang menarikku.

"Makan, kau terlalu fokus bermain hingga mengabaikan jam makan siang."

Kibum menyodorkan sekotak sushi, sebotol teh, dan juga satu bungkus roti. Hela napas mirip dengusan kesal, Kyuhyun menyantap makanan itu dengan cepat. Mulutnya belepotan dan tidak ada niat untuk membersihkannya atau justru dia tidak sadar.

"Makan dengan baik, jangan seperti bocah." Kibum melemparkan sapu tangan tepat ke wajah, untungnya Kyuhyun sudah selesai makan.

Yesung yang duduk tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun, melirik penasaran. "Kim Kibum-ah, tumben kau ada di kelas saat jam istirahat?" tentunya pertanyaan Yesung ini membuat Kibum sempat membeku. Tapi wajah stoic membuat ekspresi itu tidak diketahui dengan mudah.

"Karena aku ingin." Jawaban singkat, Kibum membalikkan tubuh dan duduk di mejanya sendiri setelah menggebrakku ke atas meja.

Kyuhyun buru-buru meraihku dan melihatku sekali lagi. "Aigoo, untung hanya terbentur ringan." Dia merasa lega karena aku baik-baik saja.

Jam pelajaran kembali berlangsung, aku diletakkan ke dalam kolong meja hingga kelas berakhir petang nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Krystalaster27**

Pukul 11 malam, aku masih harus terjaga. Padahal fisikku sudah panas, ingin berteriak agar Kyuhyun mengistirahatkanku. Jika begini, aku hanya mampu mengharapkan Kibum datang dan menyuruh Kyuhyun tidur segera.

Cklek.

Suara pintu terbuka membuatku merasa senang. Benar dugaanku jika remaja berwajah stoic itu datang untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun segera tidur. "Berikan." Tangannya menadah, meminta Kyuhyun agar menyerahkanku.

Tapi ... Kyuhyun bergeming. Fokusnya tidak terusik sedikitpun dan tetap memainkanku.

"Kyuhyun-si, kau—"

Takk!

CRAKK!"

Dua kali bunyi berbeda terdengar. Aku merasa terguncang hebat dan seketika layarku meredup tanpa bisa menyala lagi. Mereka memperebutkanku hingga aku terlepas dan melayang bebas.

"PSP ..." lirihan itu membuatku sadar jika Kyuhyun sedang sedih.

"Besok kubelikan lagi. Tapi kau harus segera tidur, Cho Kyuhyun-si. Ingatlah pesan dokter, kau tidak boleh kelelahan."

Beberapa kalimat yang terdengar membuatku benar-benar sedih. Sudah saatnya aku diganti dengan yang baru, kerusakanku sangat parah; ada beberapa tombol terlepas, layar retak, juga fisik luarku yang terpecah di beberapa bagian. Kibum pun memungutku dan menyerahkanku pada Kyuhyun. "Mianhae, aku akan membelikan yang lebih bagus." Kali ini nada Kibum berbeda, lebih santai dan lirih. "Jaga kesehatanmu, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu berteriak tengah malam lalu demam, bahkan pingsan. Mengertilah, kau butuh istirahat dan PSP ini juga."

Tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihat Kibum bersikap setenang dan hangat seperti ini. Dia mengangsurkan segelas air mineral dan beberapa kapsul, "Minum obatmu. Jangan menggadaikan kesehatan, hidupmu masih bisa diperjuangkan."

Hening ...

Kibum pergi dan meninggalkanku bersama Kyuhyun yang langsung menenggak obatnya kemudian membaringkan tubuh.

Hari ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku menjadi saksi bisu yang selalu ada di dekat Kyuhyun. Besok aku akan tergantikan. Tapi aku senang karena berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terhibur setiap ia merasakan kepenatan.

.

.

.

.

APA INIIIII?!

IGE MWOYA?!

ANCURRRR! T.T

Nggak ada ide yang menyangkut di otak pas lihat prompt keempat bulan Juli ini. Yang terpikirkan cuma PSP. T.T

Setidaknya beri masukan sedikit atau respon, supaya aku bisa lanjutin prompt sampai bula Juli berakhir.

Gomawo~

Salam manis, Krystalaster27


End file.
